Aincrad (Friend Fiction)
Floor 3 Floor 6 Floor 7 Floor 9 Floor 12 Floor 15 Floor 20 Floor 20 is basically a long plain area. There are little pathways to where it branches off into deeper areas of the floor. There are 3 main locations on this floor and they can all be accessed in different areas. Each area has different things and different mobs that can appear. One is the Sunshine Forest, the main dungeon you will be able to access. This dungeon is the most used and most popular dungeon on Floor 20. It is grassy with different type of bug and humanoid based mobs. These mobs are the easiest of the three areas. Next is Marauder's Valley, a unique area. It is deep with high cliffs rising upwards. A large waterfall emptied down into the valley before falling down another set of heights. A giant castle is situated near this waterfall, a 200 foot gorge spanning between the mainland and the structure. It basically looks like this: This castle normally has a drawbridge leading inside it, but due to some events, the owners have withdrawn the bridge. There is a way in of course, but it is known to those who own the castle. The thing about Marauder's Valley is that when you step into the Valley, a mechanism in game kicks in called «Alertness». This gives the player a small boost to the «Detection» and «Searching» skills. The reason is because the mobs that spawn in Marauder's Valley are a bit more advanced than in other dungeon's, actually dodging, blocking, and attacking a players weak points. The third and final area is called Joint Waterfall. This area is baically a grassy and rocky area around a long and huge waterfall. To get to the dungeon you will have to pass through the Waterfall itself and into the actual caved dungeons of that area. These mobs are not fast but their defense is higher than the other mobs on this floor. The main settlement on Floor 20 is Ortega. Another settlement is Sunshine City past the Sunshine Forest. Floor 25 Floor 30 Floor 30 is a rather unique floor all in it's own. This floor is known for it's special festivals and relax filled areas. Different activities take place in this floor and the towns are usually bustling with people of every kind. This floor is usually dubbed the Floor of Variety by many players, due to the festivities that go on almost daily here. The most prominent form of revelry on this floor is the Festival in the main city of {Magnolia}. Magnolia is a very large city all in it's own. One of the largest in SAO actually. This city has a somewhat western feel to it while also giving a dash of medieval times in the mix. However from a glance this city looks quite modern and is known for it's relaxation areas that are the deemed to be highest in quality compared to any of the other floors. Festival - This festival is usually held in the Month of Sakura in Sword Art Online. Thousands come from any and every floor to watch as the special trees planted in Magnolia, start to bloom and grow. It's a quite beautiful display of colors and light that, when together, give off a rainbow like appearance which lights all of the city at night, which is when it takes place. Wisteria, the second largest city on this floor, is basically just as bright and beautiful as Magnolia. This city also holds the main base of the Remnants of Light. The structure of the guild base is actually right next to the Harvest Festival, another big event that goes on in Floor 30. This city is basically the twin sister of Magnolia, the only difference is the western like buildings that make up the city. Wisteria's color scheme is quite bright and modern as well. The ROL's headquarters strongly resemble a small sort of western modern castle. It sits slightly in the middle of Wisteria and is quite noticeable by any passers by. The color schemes of the building consist of gold and navy blue. the building itself has a sort of regal feel to it, having four knight statues consecutively going down the line towards the building itself on either side. It also has Greek style pillars that hold up the entrance of the HQ. Finally the guild's main residence has a burgundy like barrier surrounding it with white outlines. The guild is actually very welcoming to people of any kind and is an open area where people can simply come and chat. Of course there are about 10 knight, trained by the guild to guard the entrance and grounds of the castle. The inside wouldn't be a safe place to talk secretively about either. The guild has hired many seemingly regular players to listen in on various conversations and keep watch of suspicious figures. On top of the that, no one can enter the gates with out an inventory check. Of course the ROL has an upper floor where they go about they're guild business and such. This floor is where, no one is allowed up. Except for the Guild members and very close allies. Festival - This festival is hosted mainly by the Remnants of Light for the players of Wisteria. The festival is quite large, just like the city of Magnolia, this festival is world renowned for it's bright lights and musical festivities. Multiple different challenges are put out for everyone to enjoy. The city also has a central Rainbow Blossom tree that everyone comes towards the end of festival to watch bloom. The mobs on this floor are mostly wild creatures and morphed fauna of the sorts. The mobs spots for this floor are in two major areas: Hakobe Plains - Hakobe Plains, a huge vast area, filled with creatures of the plant life and wild grazers. This is one of the widest areas in Sword Art Online to farm. Mountains of Gathering - These mountains have a green sort of covering over them, like a blanket of sorts. The mountains harbor various deadly creatures that gather in the caves and lurk in the shadows. This particular grinding spot is known for the wide variety of creatures the gather in different areas, hence the name. Floor 40 Floor 40 is mainly a humid and wet floor. The landscape consists of a dense, lush rain forest that stretches for miles on end. However, it is surrounded by flat wetlands and grazing pastures as well. This is where the main settlement, Pluie is located . The name literally meaning rain in French, Pluie is a quite rainy city, always drizzling or pouring, it's best to wear a raincoat or cloak of some kind. However, doing the Month of Sakura (April), the downpour is said to stop for at least a week. However, this floor also harbors a dormant Volcano, Mt. Galven. This volcano is said to have been dormant for about 7 years, however, during the span of a week that the city of Pluie is rain-free, Mt. Galven rumbles and shakes, as if it's itching to explode... Floor 40, in summary, is a large wetland, even having it's own rivers and lakes that run through the rain forest and pastures. If you come to this Floor, don't bring anything of value, might just get it dirty. Floor 45 Floor 45 Information: Description: This floor is based off of mythical creatures, but mainly on ferocious, flying reptiles known as Dragons. It is a massive island with ocean completely surrounding it. There are many cliffs and beaches at the edges of the island in which the ocean and the island meet. At the North Edge of the island is where the Snowy Mountains is located, the largest environment on the floor. There are many waterfalls that flow down the mountain cliffs, and fall into rivers or lakes, which are common on the floor. Some of the rivers flowing into the main settlement, Dragon's Reach, like the largest and longest river on the floor, Dragon Tear River. Dragon's Reach has a large bridge that arches over the Dragon Tear River to reach Flora Plain. Dragons and other flying beasts could be seen soaring above the town; however players are in a safe zone, so they could not harm each other. It's located on the western half of the island, but quite close to the center of Mizushima, the name of the island. It's close to the Snowy Mountains and borders Flora Plains. Yukimura is a village on the Snowy Mountains. It is located next to Light's Lake. Yukimura literally means 'snowy village' in japanese. It's not necessarily crowded, but it is a nice town to stay and relax in. It has a nice view of Light's Lake. There are many landscapes on the Floor, like Plains, Mountains, etc.. Many different species of mobs from mythology are often found in each of the biomes. There are many dungeons scattered all over the island. However, some aren't as noticeable as others. It's common that there are secret tunnels and caves within the Snowy Mountains. Only few manage to find them. Some of the noticeable dungeons are called Flora Plains, Light's Lake, and Flight Forest. Flora Plains is quite peaceful with passive mobs, like Unicorns. It has various flowers dotting the plains, but over all, it's just like a typical plain except the fact that there are different mobs. The Snowy Mountains could be seen from a distance of the Flora Plains. It borders the Dragon Tear River, Dragon's Reach, and Flight Forest. Light's Lake is a beautiful lake surrounded by glowing trees. Fog often covers the crystal clear water during the night, but the trees begin to glow a brilliant blue. IN the day, the glowing leaves would eventually stop glowing, and the fog would clear up. It's a shallow lake, but a great spot for bare-handed fishing.There is a small waterfall just north of the lake, only about 20-25 feet tall. Dragons and other carnivorous creatures come to the lake for a source of food. If you don't bug them, they won't bug you. Light's Lake is also known as Koizumi, meaning little spring. Flight Forest had ridiculously large trees, but wide spaces. It has many rivers going through the forest with fish in each. It's called Flight Forest due to the flying creatures that thrive in these dark forest. Beneath the canopy of the trees, it's dark, but in a peaceful way. Just above the thick canopy of the trees, the Snowy Mountains could be seen. The biome also connects into the Dragon Tear River and borders both the Toxic Swamps, Flora Plains, and the Snowy Mountains. Volcanic Cliffs is a place where Fire Dragons and other fire creatures freely roam along the harden rocks. Lava could be seen cooling beneath the harden rocks. Smoke and gases arise from the cracks, however there are no mountains in sight. It is located on a cliff that hovers above the ocean. Not a lot of players go to the dungeon, since it is extremely hot with fire creatures crawling everywhere. It's on the North Side of the island, just over the other side of the Snowy Mountains. However, the Snowy mountains can not be seen from the Volcanic Cliffs, since it is quite low towards the ocean that it is hidden beneath the volcanic rocks. Snowy Mountains isn't necessarily a dungeon, but more of a location. However, there are many unknown dungeons everywhere from within the mountains to the valleys. It's freezing cold, and often snows. It isn't likely that a blizzard would be in the area. It only snows gently, enough for it to have 1 to 3 feet of snow each day. The Dragon Tear River is at the base of the mountains. The Snowy Mountains borders all the locations; Flora Plains, Flight Forest, Volcanic Cliffs, and Toxic Swamp. Light's Lake is located in the Snowy mountains, near a village called Yukimura. The Labyrinth for Floor 45 is located in the Snowy Mountains. The Maze consists of small ponds and lakes with water-based creatures lurking around But of course, there must be land so other land-based creatures can spawn. The Labyrinth has a cave-like build with various tunnels leading to different parts of the Labyrinth.